Cinnamon Lips
by Maja Elisabeth
Summary: It all started under the mistletoe, along with a bite of Sid's home made cinnamon rolls.
1. Part I

Title: Cinnamon Lips  
Author: Maja Elisabeth  
Summary: It all started under the mistletoe, along with a bite of Sid's home made cinnamon rolls.  
Pairing: Smacked – Stella/Mac  
Rating: **M  
**Genre: Romance/General  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I swear.  
A/n: I felt like trying to do something longer and M rated (But well I doubt that it will contain something called a plot, but hey! It's called PWP for a reason!), just because I feel so happy because it's Christmas, my birthday and that I'm free from school soon too! (So wonderful and unbelievable)  
Feedback: Is always appreciated, and it makes me smile ^^  
Status: On Going

* * *

**Mac's POV**

I'm sure that all of this was Danny's idea, or well it could have been Lindsay too if I think about it a little bit. But what I'm absolutely certain about is that someone of those two had something to do with the mistletoes which were put up around the lab, especially in the door openings. To be honest he didn't mind the Christmas decorations, I would never do something about how the lab looked – it would probably look the same the year around. The decorations indeed made everyone come in the special Christmas spirit.

The last few days it had snowed, the streets were covered in the purest white and the kids were having snowball fights and making snow men in Central Park. Danny and Lindsay's little Lucy had came into the lab only yesterday with red cheeks from the cold outside and told me proudly that she'd threw a snowball at Danny and then she giggled her adorable laugh. Then she'd crawled up in Stella's lap, and told her all the details about the snowball.

Stella had laughed and tickled the little girl. I've always known that she would be good with children, it's a shame that she didn't have any of her own. Or yeah, often you need another person to do that. And she haven't met Mr. Right, yet.

To be true, I liked her for years but haven't got the guts to tell her so. I've had the words on my lips, ready to tell her, right then and there, but somehow it always seemed so silly when I was a second away from laying all my feelings on the table in front of her. What if she said no? That it was okay for us to just be friends? Just friends? What would I do? I thought and sighed. Or even worse, that she found Mr. Right before I even had tried to catch her. That would be the worst case scenario, if I didn't had the chance to fight for her.

I seen Stella running back and fourth outside my office, carrying case files and evidence between her office and one of the labs. Occasionally she'd waved or smiled at me through the glass walls. A smile from her could brighten up even one of the most hopeless days. A pity I've never told her that.

It's strange somehow, I could go inside a building where I know there's a dangerous and armed man without feeling a thing, I'm barely nervous or frightened. But whenever I see Stella, my heart starts racing and I feel nervous and scared if something goes wrong. If something went wrong inside the building with the armed man, I know I have the back up force. But where is my back up force when I'll talk to Stella? Right, there was none. It's usually like that, back up forces are seldom needed when you have them, they are only needed were you can't have them as a back up plan. For instance, in your private life, or more appropriate the lack of private life I experience for the moment.

I turned my swivel chair around and looked out over the skyline of the city, it was beautiful with the millions of white crystals falling down from the sky. Christmas Eve were coming closer with big steps. A week and a day from now, eight days. I assume that Stella and I would do the same thing as all previous Christmas Eves we have celebrated together – first she comes over to my place around noon, and then we swap presents often we watch a movie, a random picked one, depends on what the TV channels offers on Christmas Eve, then we eat something and wishes each other a merry Christmas. I usually follow her down to the street, watches as she takes a cab back to her apartment, and then there I am, a lonely man on a crowded sidewalk - blaming myself for not have picked up the courage to tell her how I feel this year, either. Hoping that the next coming year will bring something better than what just passed.

The silver bracelet I had bought at Tiffany's as a Christmas present for Stella was in my top drawer, she loves those blue boxes she'd once said. The previous year I'd bought her a pair of earrings, and now I often take a second look when she walks by, if she wears the earrings or not. A jolt of happiness flashes through me every time I see her wear them. Just the thought of that she chose to wear _them_ today, when she probably have over dozens of others to chose from. It made me smile, it's simple as that to make a man like me happy.

I use to say that nothing happens if you don't make a change, Newton's first law, Law Of Inertia states that if there's no force acting on a body it will continue to move in an constant speed until an equal but opposite force will stop it, or change its direction.

Maybe it's time to try to stop this body before it moves too far away, before it's too late to try to change the direction, now when there's still hope and the course could be adjusted.

I really hope that this year brings something good.

"Mac?" Stella's voice brought me from my day dreams and back to reality again. "Are you there?"

"Yeah..." I shook my head, and pinched the bridge between my nose. She chewed on something and traces of sugar was left on the corners of her lips and on a strand of her honey colored curls, I had to control myself so I wouldn't brush it away.

"Do you want some coffee?" she leaned over my desk, and a few crumbs of what she ate fell down on my recently done paperwork. If it would be anyone than Stella I would have shouted more or less nice and friendly words to that person and sent him or her out from my office with the face first through the door, but as I said – it was Stella, and she's the exception for every rule I've set up in my whole life. "The others are waiting in the break room, and you need to take a pause from work"

"Yeah, sure" I agreed, well, I could have said no, but I really hadn't any good excuses for not following her, now when all my paperwork actually was done. "I'll be right there."

"What are you eating?" I asked her when we walked towards the break room.

"Sid's home made cinnamon rolls" Stella replied and smiled. "They taste great."

"Can you eat something Sid have baked?" I frowned, I couldn't really imagine Sid leaned over the stove, baking maybe wearing an apron. No, that was really hard to imagine, especially the apron part of it. I maybe didn't want to get those visions in my head either, so I let it be.

"Don't look like that" she said, and giggled. "It's not bad at all, even though I was a little bit suspicious first but-" Stella was abruptly cut off with a loud cheer from Danny when we stepped into the break room to join the others. Sid sat on a chair and ate the cinnamon rolls, which I assumed no one other than Stella had the guts to taste yet, but Flack still seemed to doubt over the cake – poking a little bit and sniffing. Though it wouldn't surprise me if Sid had actually put something strange in the dough that didn't belong in there. And Danny practically jumped up and down and pointed at us.

"Hah!" he shouted with a big cocky grin plastered on his face. "I knew it!"

"What?" Stella looked at me, seemed to be as confused as I was. Yes, we all were used with Danny's small odd things time to time, but what on earth was this?

"You two are standing under a mistletoe!" Danny so kindly informed us.

All heads in the break room were turned to look at me and Stella.

"There's no wonder that we do" I heard myself mutter. "Those things are everywhere!"

" … And you know what that means" the blonde CSI snickered and for the moment I wondered why I ever had hired him.

"That you are _so_ close from losing your job" I growled.

"Aww, come on Mac" Sid cut in with a smile on his lips. "You can't break a tradition."

"What?"

"Kiss her" Flack encouraged me. "I would do it if I was in your position" then Jess nudged him in his side with her elbow. Probably hard, because I could hear how he tried to hold back that wince.

"Maaaaaac" Danny said in a whining tone. "Come on"

I turned to Stella, my heart pounded like nothing I've ever experienced before.

"Are you okay with this?" I felt how my chances of getting away from this shrunk to minimal. The smell of Sid's cinnamon rolls should have been enough to make me turn in the door opening I thought.

Stella wriggled her brows and smiled at me.

"So, what does that mean?" I stammered confused. "Look Stell, I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable or anything -"

My ramblings were cut off by her "Shut up and kiss me Taylor"

Both Danny and Flack's jaws looked like they were ready to hit the ground as soon as those words had left Stella's lips.

I carefully tilted my head to the left and planted a soft kiss on her right cheek.

Now Danny had seemed to recover from the previous chock and said; "That wasn't even a real kiss" he retorted.

"Shut it Messer" I barked.

"It _should _be on the lips at least" Flack agreed, and Sid nodded.

"I don't know if I cont what ever that was as a kiss" Stella cut in, teasing me, and I felt how my cheeks began to redden.

Okay, I thought, if I had to do it, I had to do it right.

So I grabbed Stella by her waist, pushed her up against the wall and kissed her roughly. Her smooth lips were melting into mine, at first I thought she was a little bit surprised and even uncomfortable but before I had the time to pull away, she responded my kiss with the same hungrily frenzy, pushing her body closer to mine. Her lips tasted like cinnamon from Sid's rolls, then when that was mixed with our ragged breaths I could taste her. Sweet, but yet demanding silky lips.

It took a while for me to realize what I was doing and how it must have looked for those who were watching. Their boss were making out in the break room with his co-worker and right hand. I pulled away hastily.

"Stell," This was such an embarrassing situation. "I'm sorry" I excused myself and hurried away and left the break room behind me.

* * *

Hihi, I have already finished the second chapter - and you decide when you want it uploaded! Please review. (And I know this wasn't much of M rating, but next chapter. *hint*)


	2. Part II

Cinnamon Lips part II

Stella's POV

* * *

That wasn't fair. It was a game played by his own rules. By the book of Mac Taylor. He'd left me in the break room all hot and bothered. This man had started an itch inside of me that longed to be scratched. The only problem was that I couldn't do that myself.

Trust me, I've tried everything from shower heads to my own three fingers. Yeah, it felt good but nowhere near the release I really needed. The release I needed was behind that door.

Right after Mac had left the break room and the New York City Crime Lab I took a cab and ended up outside his apartment. What I wanted was an explanation, I thought he owed me one at least. And the scratching – well, let's say that I have to be happy if I get out from this apartment alive and with an explanation.

It was eight days until Christmas, and I didn't want it to be awkward between us at Christmas Eve. I mean, we have always celebrated Christmas together, it's our tradition. And to be honest, I can't imagine a better way to celebrate it. But if he was going to act all odd and awkward I wasn't sure I wanted to spend that special day with him. But then the question remains what I was supposed to do on Christmas Eve if I didn't go to Mac's? It wasn't really like I had anyone else. Lindsay, Danny and little Lucy were going home to Montana to celebrate with Lindsay's parents. Flack and Jess was supposed to go out of town that day, only the two of them. Sid had actually invited me over for a drink, but I turned his offer down. I mean, I was so sure that me and Mac would do what we always did.

I bought him a wrist watch this year, not that I think that he should keep track of the time more, Mac would probably feel better if he didn't knew what time it was sometimes. But I saw the watch when I walked by the store and it almost had Mac's name on it, I thought it would fit him perfectly and without a second thought I went into the store and bought it. I didn't even look at the price tag, which I regretted a bit later when I stood by the cashier. But hey, he's worth it I thought, but at the same time I saw the money fly away which I had planned on buying those adorable five inch heels I'd fantasized about for a while now.

Should I knock on his door? Should I tell him how I feel? At least I needed an explanation why he left me hot and wet in front of the others. Because this wasn't fair. I wanted to play by my own rules, Stella Bonasera by the book.

"Stella?" Mac almost jumped in the air in surprise when he saw me standing outside his apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you" I said sincerely. "I just came over to clear some things up"

"Yeah, sure come in" he moved himself from the door opening to let me in.

"Thanks" I felt through out out my whole body, the tension between us. It was a miracle that I managed to stay somewhat neutral and not throw myself over him.

"So … " I saw him twist his hands nervously. "Do you want some coffee?"

"No" I heard myself say. "I won't be long"

"OK" he nodded and I followed him into his living room and sat down on his latte colored couch.

What was I supposed to say? 'Oh, and Mac I just wanted you to know that I'm sitting here with my legs crossed, so you can't smell me because I'm all wet and worked up since our little scene in the break room.' Okay, I sighed, that was a great example on what I should not _say_.

Before I could gather my thoughts Mac spoke up, "I want to apologize for my behavior earlier, if I made you feel uncomfortable"

I snorted, hell yes I was uncomfortable sitting on your couch with soaked panties.

"I honestly didn't know what to do" Suddenly a flash of vulnerability showed in his ice blue eyes.

"So you just did it because you had to?" I don't know why I sounded so desperate and hurt, maybe because of all the build up frustration inside of me needed to get out in some way. The hem of my T-shirt suddenly seemed to be very interesting. "Because you were forced to do it?" My voice had soften a bit.

"No!"

"What?" I was surprised, this wasn't really the answer I was expecting.

"Or well," he stammered, also surprised over what he just had admitted. "it was a big help to be forced, I mean, I wouldn't have the guts to do it other wise. I maybe needed to be pushed a bit. I'm sorry if I bothered you"

I swallowed hard before I had picked up the courage to lean forward and whisper in a sultry voice in his ear "The only problem is that you left me all hot and bothered back in the break room, do you mind to take care of that now?"

"Of course not, I'll be happy to assist you" he whispered back, and in a blink of an eye, I was on my back with Mac leaning over me.

When I think about it, I haven't been this close him, ever. Well, I have hugged him, or kissed him a few times, but then I always tend to pull away quickly. Now I notice small things I've never seen before, for example he has a small scar under his chin. You have to be very close to see it, about two seconds away from kissing him – it's that close you have to be. And since I've always kissed him on the cheek before I've never noticed. It's those small things that makes it all so special, now that I know things that no one else knows, and the little birthmark he has on his left eyelid that's only visible when he has his eyes closed. Small things I've never thought about before.

Slowly Mac started to undress me, after every button he'd managed to remove from my blouse he stopped to explore the new skin that was revealed to him. Hot strings were rushing through my body and I could feel my cheeks become flustered. With finger tip light caresses he moved his hands away from my blouse and began to work on the buttons on my jeans instead.

He paused for a moment and connected our lips once again, Mac kissed me like he'd always been kissing me, because he knew every way for me to enjoy the feeling of his tongue, the warmth of his lips against mine, even though we never had done this before. I would say that he's a very good observer. Every time I shudder when he does something right, he remembers it and does it to me over and over again.

As our kiss intensified, Mac gently put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me down even more against the soft pillows on the couch. I slid my hands slowly down his back and underneath his blue shirt, I could feel the heat of his skin. His hands was running down my sides and over my still dressed body, searching for hundreds of ways to pleasure me.

"Ooh … Mac" I moaned as he pulled over my blouse and tossed it away, his lips and tongue began to caress my stomach and chest. I reached up and began to unbutton his blue shirt, and moments later when I've managed to unbutton most of the buttons, but got impatient with the last two so I tore the shirt instead, I slid his white cotton undershirt up over his head. He took it and threw it across the room, and landed on top of my blouse. His naked skin felt exquisite against mine.

I ran my fingertips over his back, tickling him slightly and pressed, almost if I were playing piano. Small goosebumps appeared all over his soft skin. Mac sighed with pleasure and buried his face in the valley between my breasts, and my hands drifted up his back and back into his straight black hair. I held his head as he licked and kissed my tingling flesh.

He was softly nipping and biting my skin, and his hands caressed my whole body, exploring it, making it his. My hands was tangled in his hair, slightly pulling it. The black jeans I wore when I entered the door of his apartment had now joined my blouse on the floor. He gently drew small patterns with his fingertips and tongue on my inner thighs, sending waves of electricity down my spine. The wetness between my legs were only increasing, and I was sure he could smell it too. He was teasing me, I could tell. Mac was only nuzzling and blowing hot air on my throbbing clit, all I wanted was him to bury his face between my legs and help me to a release.

When I was about to pull down my damp panties myself, he stopped me and said; "Let's go to the bedroom instead." Without waiting for a reply from me, he picked me up quickly and carried me to his bed.

Mac flipped me over to my back and pulled off my panties almost in the same fast movement. And finally he ran his index finger over my almost vibrating clit. I arched my back, and I was so turned on just by the sight of having him between my legs.

As he licked around my clit, I tried to stay as still as I could. I needed to cum so badly that my lower abdomen started to hurt, almost like menstrual pains, but this wasn't a bad pain, and this certainly gives me a new meaning to 'It hurts so good', I thought.

Carefully he rubbed my thighs and occasionally he let one of his fingers brush against my clit, and maybe just if it was an accident he could insert one or two fingers, but removed them quickly as he felt me withering beneath him.

"Oh my God … Mac" I whispered, feeling the sweat building on my body. He was fingering me harder and faster now, and I could feel how the orgasm was building inside of me. I wanted to scream, to buck, trash, do something, the sensations of what he was doing to me were so intense that I couldn't handle it. Suddenly he pressed down hard on my g-spot and his tongue teased my clit, I came moaning his name out loud, my hot juices flooding out of me in an orgasm like none I've ever experienced before. He lapped it all up, and rubbed my over-sensitive clit again.

He stood up and took off his pants, and freed himself from his boxers and reveled his throbbing manhood which was standing proudly away from the rest of his body. He'd already started to leak pre-cum, and I licked my lips as I sign that I would pleasure him as he had done to me. But Mac gently pushed me down on the soft pillows.

"You don't have to," he mumbled. "this night is all about you, I want to please you" he empathized _you _which made my heart melt.

"Sch..." he put his finger across my lips when he saw that I was on my way to disagree.

I felt how his cock made its way down to my soaked opening, and he slid in easily. At instant everything became magnified, every feeling, every touch, and I threw my head back and arched up towards him with the power I felt rushing through me. He lowered himself down into me, as far as he could go, and so out bodies were pressed against each others. This wasn't no rough and hard fuck session, it was making slow and sweet love to me. His thrusts inside of me was gentle but deep, and we kissed each others lips, cheeks and everywhere we could reach.

His motions got faster when he knew I was on the brink to a second climax, I bucked my hips, alternately squeezing and relaxing around him. Moments later I came once again, with a force I never thought was possible. After I've came down from my height, he shot his load inside of me.

"Shit..." Mac grunted as he flipped us over so I was on top, I felt him grew soft inside of me.

"I could say the same" I teased and licked off some sweat from his well built chest, staying to tease his brown nipples a bit.

"I love you, you know" he tangled his hands in my messy recently-loved hair.

"How long have you felt that way?" my eyes met his.

"I don't know, a month, a year, forever?"

"I love you too" I mumbled, and was suddenly very aware of how heavy my eyelids felt. I closed them, and drifted off to sleep, the last thing I remember was how Mac tenderly covered us with the blanket.

* * *

A/n: Thank you all for reading and reviewing ^^


	3. Part III

Cinnamon Lips part III

* * *

**Mac's POV**

The first thing I saw when I woke up this morning was the sight of Stella lying next to me. Her brown hair was spread around her face, and she had that peaceful look on her face, that I rarely see her in now a days. She has that look the moments she knew that she'd solved the case, or when she knows that she'd already won the argument, over me for instance. Most of the times I have to admit, I let her win, just so I can see that adorable look on her face, but I'll never tell her that. Maybe, some day perhaps. I never thought that I would have picked up the courage to say those things I said to her last night, so that it may be possible.

Her rosy cheeks, swollen lips from all kissing and messy hair hinted about what we did last night. My back hurts a bit, but I can't complain. Truth be told, I was really nervous yesterday when I saw her standing there in my door opening, saying that she wanted to talk, and that she wouldn't stay long. Judging by the look of her face, she had that serious face she only put on when she was about to interrogate a suspect. I was scared that Stella would say something about me crossing that invisible line that shouldn't be crossed between co-workers and friends.

But she'd stormed into my apartment, demanding an explanation for my behavior later, and wanted me to relieve the pressure I've caused her. And then, after the most amazing sex I've ever experienced in my whole life, she said what I've been waiting for, for what seemed to be years, which it probably was, because I'd always been to shy to admit what I felt for her, and then I've also spent some time to deny my feelings for her, but as shown it didn't work that well, and now I was happy for that. She'd said that she loved me. Think about it, it's amazing that three little words can make such a difference in someone elses life. Its unbelievable and hard to imagine until you experience something like that for yourself.

I could replay that scene inside of my head again and again, over and over; I would never be tired of hearing she say that she loved me. It made my heart skip a beat or two, and want to embrace her and never let her go. Many times in this early morning I've thought about why I ever doubted what I felt for her, because now it felt so right it could be. Why had I waited so long? I smiled, nothing of that mattered now, the only thing that mattered was the sleeping beauty in my arms.

Her soft snoring was the cutest thing I've ever heard. Small intakes of air, and then a low sound after that. It's hard to describe it when you haven't heard it, and I'm hoping that I'll be the only one to have the privilege to listen to it. I caught myself with smiling while watching her, and I've probably been awake for hours just observing her. The white blanket had slid off her left shoulder, and it gave me the perfect view of one of her beautiful breast, with that brown-ish nipple. Her tanned chest rose up and down when she breathed. She was so gorgeous and serene, and I wondered what I've done to deserve to wake up beside her.

Moments later Stella started to stir, and I tighten my arm around her, pulling her close to me, I wanted her to know that I was here next to her. I held her, and felt her hot breath upon my chest and chin, and I couldn't help but leaning forward and plant a soft kiss on Stella's forehead. She had that glow, the radiant after sex glow.

After a few minutes I couldn't control myself any longer, so I pulled away the sheet from her hot and naked body. With the sun rising over the city, casting its orange red rays into my bedroom, I decide it's time for her to wake up.

No sudden awakening though, a sweet tender one, with lots of caressing and kisses. My lips moves to her soft, slightly swollen from all the nipping and biting last night and gently rubs them against her lips. And I give her the first kiss of the day, hoping that his day would bring so much more of just that. I run my lips further down your marvelous body, and letting my tongue flick carefully over your chest and already pert nipples. My hands begin to caress her sides, as my lips are working their way down closer to the edge of the sheet.

I suspected that Stella was fully awake by now, but still pretends to be asleep. A smirk forms on my lips when I pull the sheet further down, and reveal her already moist sex. Without warning I spread her legs and dipped my tongue into her hot heat.

"Mac!" she jumped in surprise, but there was no fright in her voice, just pure pleasure.

"Good morning to you too" I chuckled and removed myself from between her legs, and came up to give her a proper good morning kiss.

I wrapped my lips around hers, and she moaned contently. Her tongue sought its way through her demanding lips and started to caress the outlines of my own lips, as if she was begging for entrance, which I happily obliged her.

"What a way to wake up" Stella giggled as we pulled away, when the lack of air made it hard to continue. "Not that I mind"

"Good," I panted. "because otherwise you had to get used to it"

"Good morning Mac" she whispered and took my head between her hands tenderly.

I decided to continue what I once started, and took her round and full breasts in my hands, massaging them carefully, and occasionally I twisted her rock hard nipples and felt how she was withering in pleasures mixed with pain beneath me.

I trail my fingers in feather light caresses over her inner thighs, as I watch her squirm from my touch. Her breaths came in puffs, and I could tell that she was getting aroused. The small moans that escaped from her parted lips was enough to assure me that she was enjoying herself.

I felt how she buried her fingers in my thick dark hair, and her long nails were scraping my scalp, she held my head tight as if she told me without words to lick her. My own excitement was getting itself reminded to, my hard on was constantly twitching, aching for a release inside of her. But I've learned that the one who waits for something good never waits too long.

I tilted my head downwards to her already soaked sheath, filling my nose trills with her own scent which had the property to drive me crazy, pre-cum was already leaking out from my throbbing member and onto the sheets. I guess it was time to wash them anyway.

Stella gasped as my tongue made contact with the most sensitive part of her body, and I start to tease her clit with my teeth, gently pulling it and stretching it out.

"Oooh, shit ..." she whimpered, and I felt how her grip around my head tightened even more. "Yesss … Mac, right there. Oh ..."

Licking all the way long the inner slit, I tasted her sweet but musky juices. Stella's whimpers and moans grew louder, as I pressed my tongue against her rosy bud, making soft patterns on her creamy flesh.

Stella was withering and wriggling trying to get away from my burning strokes. To hold her in place I my arms under her thighs and pushed her up so her cunt was upwards towards the ceiling. With my hands full of her beautiful breasts, playing and pinching her nipples roughly, I sucked the outer labia of her sheath and pussy lips while I nibbled them gently.

"Maac," she panted. "oh my God, I'm going to cum, oh-"

When I realized that she was cumming faster than I thought, I moved my mouth to her clit and sucked that exquisite little bud.

As Stella cried out her first orgasm, throwing her head back and fourth on the white pillow making her hair became more entangled than it already was, I carefully bit down to stimulate her further.

"Oh, fuck Taylor" she exclaimed with her chest heaving violently as she tried to regain her breath. And I wiped lovingly away the drops of sweat forming on her forehead with the sheet.

Without waiting for her to come down from her height, I placed my hot and throbbing member against her dripping entrance, it had took me every ounce of self control for me not to cum with her when I saw her having one of her earth shattering orgasms. The head of my cock split her labia and disappeared into her welcoming warmth. Stella let out a long content moan as I buried my whole swollen shaft within her.

First I started to pump into her careful and gentle, but that was replaced moments later with hard and faster movements. Stella's right hand wandered to her wet sheath and she started to rub her clit with two of her fingers. With her legs over my shoulders I was able to pound deeper into her. My thrusts got quicker, and so did her fingers on her hard clit. Stella's eyes was squeezed shut, and her breathing was fast and shallow.

"Harder, Mac" I heard her mumble. "Oh, please don't stop"

She was rubbing her clit in frenzy as I continued to slam myself into her.

"Mac," she panted. "fuuuck … I'm going to cum again, you son of a -"

Just a few seconds later her whole body tensed and she cried out my name, a marvelous sound I have to say myself, and I wouldn't mind hearing that again.

Her pussy was contracting around me to the point where it gripped me hard and prevented no further movements. Her fingers continued their assault on her swollen clit, and she showered my abdomen and shaft with a warm steam of her orgasm.

As she relaxed around me, I kept pumping her slowly. There was more than enough lubrication now, and my balls were slapping against her wetness. Stella's breaths were still shallow, and between breaths she let me know how good it felt to have me inside of her. My male ego was boosted to its limit of hearing that. A few thrusts later, I exploded and filled her drenched sheath with my cum.

When I pulled out my twitching member from her, she sat up and licked her lips. I knew what she was aiming for.

"Stell, you don't have to" I didn't want her to do something she wasn't comfortable with doing, and I know some women wasn't that fond of giving the other partner a blow job. I just didn't want to force her into something she really didn't want to do, but did it anyway to please me.

"But I want to" she pushed my so I was laying on my back, then she took my shaft into her hot mouth and began to clean it up from our combined juices. I pushed away the mess of homey colored curls from her face, so I could watch her take me in deep.

I groaned as I felt her tongue follow the underside of my cock, and then she jerked off the base with one of her hands as her tongue swirled around the head. She moaned too, letting me know how good I tasted.

Stella moved herself closer, and rested her head on my sweat drenched chest. I pulled her closer and she smiled at me.

"I could never imagine that you would be such a Sex God" she kissed my chin.

"You're not so bad yourself" that was the understatement of the year actually, I smirked.

Stella scrambled out of bed and said, "I'm going to take a shower."

I sat up in the bed, ready to follow her.

"No, no" she smiled. "If you're coming with, we're never be able to be finished in time, we're already late as it is"

"I can wash your back" I suggested.

"Nice offer Taylor" Stella chuckled, and leaned herself towards the door opening. "I have to turn it down for now, but I might be able to catch up on that later?"

I laid down on my back on the bed again, without I knowing it the corners of my mouth was curled upwards in a corny smile. I could say that I was for the first time in a very, very long time I was happy, and I was convinced that this was probably going to be one of the best Christmas Eve's I've ever spent with Stella.

* * *

A/n: Thank you all for the feedback!


	4. Part IV

Cinnamon Lips Part IV

**Stella's POV**

I smiled as I stood there outside Mac's apartment door. I've been on exactly this spot for 24 hours ago, wondering, doubting if I should knock on his door. Considering the possibilities, both for the good, and for the bad. But what I didn't know was that it could turn out to be so wonderful, and divine. I mean, who could have figured that Mac Taylor would be such a sex God? But somehow I kind of thought in those tracks before, he goes through his life with having it all in control, and it was so even in bed. In the last 24 hours I've been taken in ways no other man has ever bothered to even think of doing with me, twice.

Both of us arrived a little bit late for work, I made sure that Mac went in to the crime lab 10 minutes before I did. If someone saw both of us showing up late, they would draw conclusions in a blink of an eye. And I assume that all of the conclusions drawn would somehow contain a mix of the words; boss, coworker, sex, hot and rough. But the last word would you only include if your name was Danny Messer, or maybe Don Flack. And I really wanted to avoid the smirk I would get from several coworkers who draw that hastily made conclusion about the two of us, and I expected that I would be interrogated by Lindsay the first thing in the morning if she saw us.

The day flowed by smooth and easy, the criminals in this city seemed to have caught some of the Christmas spirit the city were radiating with all the Christmas trees with gorgeous lights and decorations, they actually seemed to take it easy for once in a while. Not that I minded at all, but the lack of something to do only made the time go slower, and slower. It almost seemed like the clock moved backwards for every time I glanced at it on the wall opposite to my desk. Before Mac entered the elevator which would take him to the crime lab, he'd asked me if I wanted to join him for dinner at his place. Of course I agreed happily, and that's why I wanted to have this day over with so I could see him.

Speaking of Mac Taylor, I haven't seen him all day. Just occasionally when he was on his way to the infamous break room for a cup of coffee, but it was always someone else in the break room so I couldn't sneak in there and steal a kiss from him. And as you all know, all the walls in this lab are made of glass, so there's no room for privacy. And when you close the blinds, it gives the others a hint about that there's something going on there, something that wanted to be kept as a secret. Then there's more gossiping than if I actually would step up in front of the whole crowd and kiss him. Not that I would do that either, but it would have its advantages.

My legs trembled as I stood outside his apartment, just all the flash back memories of last night, and this morning was enough to make my legs go weak. I could feel my cheeks redden, and breathing fasten as I waited for him to open the door, wondering what this night will bring. To this night's honor I've dressed up, last night I was so angry about him that I didn't bother what I wore that moment. I think I wore the regular stay at home outfit, that included some oversized sweat pants and a worn out t-shirt. But that seemed just fine with Mac for that moment, or well, I think that he actually proffered me without clothes.

Anyway,I remember that look he'd gave me once when I came into his office, with that little black backless dress when I was supposed to go out on a date with another man. That look he gave me said me everything, he really liked when he saw I could tell. And I've been regretting ever since that incident that I would have picked up the courage to tell him that I bought the dress just for him. But as you see, that never happened. How ever I hope I got the chance to tell him tonight that I thought about him when I first saw the dress hanging on a hanger in the back of a store. To match this stunning dress, I've put on my black stiletto heels, which makes me a little bit, just a little bit taller than Mac. I know that he's slightly annoyed by that fact, but I couldn't help to tease him. For he'd done the same to me, teasing I mean. I let my hair flow down my back, just secured it with a few bobby pins behind my ears, to get my hair away from my face, and to reveal those adorable earrings Mac had bought for me last year. They are gorgeous. The bone white pearl is attached to a tiny chain which fastens the pearl and leaves it hanging about half an inch below my ear. I've noticed how he looks at me every time I wear them, he gets that soft smile on his face when he sees it. But before he notices the earrings he also checks me out too. Therefore I always put on some nice clothes to match the earrings, because I know that he will look at me too.

I carefully brush away some imaginary dust from my chest, and waits for Mac to open the door. A smile search its way across my face as I hear him shout "Come in!" I push down the door handle, and the wooden door open up, and I'm greeted with the wonderful smell of garlic and pepper. It's hard to describe, but my mouth behind to water just from the smell, but other parts could play a certain role to that too, for instance my own thoughts on what the night could bring us.

"Mac?" I called out, wanting him to know that I was here. "Where are you?"

Suddenly my eyes are covered with what I guess is Mac's hands. I jump in surprise.

"Mac" I squeal as he leads me to forward, though I expect we are heading to his bedroom "I want to see!"

His only response is to kiss the barer skin of my back with his luscious lips.

When I think we're at the doorway into his bedroom, a faint scent of vanilla tickles my nose, and I find out why when he takes his hands off my eyes, and reveals his bedroom in dimmed light from the ivory-colored candles with their flickering flames casting shadows on the walls. The bed sheet is sprinkled with rose petals, it looked almost like it was taken form a cheesy soap opera love scene, and I absolutely loved it.

I turned to him and smiled. "I didn't know you were a softie, Mac" I teased.

"That's a rather personal question miss" he grinned, and to silence he put his own lips over mine. He looks gorgeous in the beams from the candlelight's.

"Mmmm … " I moaned against his lips, as his hands began to rub smooth lines over my back. My clothes felt like they were melting away under his touch; this was a man who knew how to please me, and he does it without any questions asked.

He presses wet kisses near my ear, and his hands searches for the zipper to get me out of the dress, so much for dressing up I thought, when my hair was entangled as he massaged my scalp, and as my little black dress puddled around my feet. I blindly paws at his shirt with one hand, and undo the buttons as I come across them, touching his silky skin as it is exposed to me. Stroking his soft skin against my palms. I feel his smile against my cheek, and he chuckles lightly in sweet satisfaction. Every moment this is drawn out, will make the end so much more pleasurable.

His touch was sending shivers though out my body, quickly followed by an intense heat, a burning that I desperately needed to quench. I open my eyes and I intently watch him as he watches me. Loving the fleeting expressions as they flicker across his face.

Mac's fingers continues to trace my neck, collarbone and the cups of my white lace bra. It feels like I'm melting under his touch, an ardent fire was lit inside of me. He was melting me, making me quiver. His soft chuckle of approval was turning me into a puddle of need.

After that, his lovely lips and tongue followed close behind his fingers. Moving slowly down from my lips, down to my neck and shoulder. Flicking small licks down my chest. With his fingertips Mac pulled down the bra straps and yanked down the bra, and he started to place lazy licks around my round breasts, avoiding my aching nipples which were begging to be touched.

I moaned out loud in frustration, and took his head in a steady grip between my hands, tangles my fingers in his short brown hair; forcing him towards my craving nipples silently begging him to take it into his mouth, and I arch upwards to come closer to his warm mouth.

Again, his light chuckle rumbles through me as he concedes to my demand, and starts to gently suck my nipple, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. A stream of fire shoots directly to my center, and I can feel how I am getting wetter by every second that passes by, causing me to gasp and moan, digging my nails into his scalp. My hips arch up towards him, and I can feel his moan travel through my breast as I press against his hard erection.

My hands explore further down his back and down his boxer shorts, pulling slightly at the elastic band at his waist, pulling them down carefully not to be too rough over his hard on, as he continues the sweet torture of my breasts. Wringing ragged cries of ecstasy were escaping from my lips.

Mac's hot hands moved down my body, leaving trails of fire behind. Slowly and gently he caressed me. Starting at the undersides of my breasts, teasing and laughing as he saw my body twitch as he tickles me.

"I'll remember that spot" he whispered in my ear, when he reached underside my navel, where I apparently were extra ticklish.

He is constantly murmuring in my ear; words of encouragement. His deep voice could make any woman tremble, and only his voice makes me cum without further help. He is so extremely sexy, his smile, and his eyes. And his voice, getting deeper as he gets more and more turned on.

Mac's fingers explore further down my bikini line, and helps me out of my soaked lace panties which is the only remaining barrier between us now.

And then he's there, his fingers gently spreading my lips, plucking at the folds around my clit, drawing cries of rapture from me.

"Oh, shit .... Mac" I mumbled, unable to form a complete sentence.

Finally, I watch him move further down my body. Feeling his lips and tongue moving around my belly button, and stomach. My muscles tensed with anticipation of what to come. Mac's tongue is darting out to please, causing both of us to moan.

Suddenly, without warning, he plunges three of his fingers inside of me, as he sucks my clit. My body comes alive, and arch up towards the ceiling, and I scream as the orgasm rips through me. Mac continues to lick and fondle my moist sex, while I come down from what seemed to be much like heaven. Using his tongue to softly latch across my clit and lapping up my juices.

He sits up, and look me in the eye as he licks of my cum from his fingers. Those intense eyes brings forward an unstoppable desire inside of me for him. And I reach up, to pull him close to me, kissing him deeply, and tasting myself on his tongue.

Sucking his tongue in my mouth, I press him down, with my arms around his bare and sweaty back so he is on top of me. I gasp against his mouth as I feel his hot and throbbing member against my opening. Almost entering me, teasing me.

His fingers come down to stroke me open, diving into my heat, spreading the wetness around, and slowly he guides his rock hard cock to my opening.

Mac rests the head of his aching manhood inside of me, as he look me in the eye, he takes my feet and places them on his shoulders, spreading my knees wide and then he plunges into my need.

Slowly he leans forward, pushing my knees back, opening me further to his demands. Holding himself up on his hands, he arches into me, slowly stroking me with his cock.

"Please Mac" I begged, I needed to cum so badly. "Please, fuck me harder..."

"No" he replied and fondled my nipples with fingertip light caresses. "This is no fuck session tonight Stell" I wondered how he could form decent sentences while I couldn't. Yeah, right, that control that I lost seemed to be light years away. "I want to make love to you"

Mac continues to stroke me deep and sensual, and I groaned again in frustration. My own hands began to play with my nipples and clit, and quickly I got enough stimulation needed. I came screaming, as my pussy clenched around him.

In the after shock of my own climax, I could feel how Mac released himself inside of me, he came moaning my name.

He collapsed on top of me, and I stroke his hair, damp from all sweat.

"That's only the appetizer" Mac said while nuzzling my neck and left ear. "Ready for dinner?"

I laughed and wondered if this actually was the appetizer, what would the dessert bring me then?

* * *

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I know I said this was going to be much longer - but somehow I feel I wasn't fully satisfied with the outcome of the next comming chapters.

I wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year!

/Maja Elisabeth


End file.
